


The Queen of Darkness

by Diffaded



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Darkness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diffaded/pseuds/Diffaded
Summary: This is for day two of Gency week with the theme, Dark, a little late I know and I guess it could pass off as day one because I didn't post anything but I will make up for that, I hope. Anyways enjoy!This has not been beta-ed so all mistakes are on me.





	The Queen of Darkness

She watched from the tower in her castle as the group encroached on her castle. It was larger than the others and consisted of knights in full armor on horseback. They were miles off yet she could see them with ease for she was not like any other human. For she could summon the power of darkness and black magic to aid her whenever she needed. She knew not where it came from or whether it was a curse or a blessing. Only that a voice spoke to her often a dark voice that whispered into her mind which couldn’t be ignored nor could it be distinguished to be male or female. All she knew was that it spoke to her, wanted her to set it free wanted her to help it. It talked to her about conquering the world. Unleashing darkness. She told it she would, in due time, it was the only reason it listened to her, the only reason the demons it summoned to her aid retreated back to the darkness. The only reason for her sanity. All the humans thought of her was witch, the evil one, that she could use magic and that was evil. They had tried to kill her many times in the four short years after finding out she had these powers. 

She was just 18 and yet she was already being hunted down, angry people wanting to tie bind her to a stake and set her ablaze. It was slightly amusing to her in a cynical way only eighteen and already being hunted, while other girls her age would be worried about house chores and getting married she was being hunted down and living in a giant castle fabricated by a dark power.

Throwing one last glance at the approaching group, she descended  
from her tower to the throne room.

~~~ 

The knights reached the gate of the castle and got off their horses approaching the castle. There was a group of ten of them all in shining armor with armed with freshly sharpened swords and heavy shields they glanced at each other before heading through the heavy metal gate. 

She was sitting upon her throne when they entered the the room. Her silky black dress flowed over one knee where the slit parted the black fabric and her blonde hair flowed over her left shoulder. She had no expression on her face as she watched them enter swords drawn and shields ready all ten heads turned to her. She could see the expressions behind their helmets using dark magic, she saw uncertainty and a slight hint of fear as they approached her. 

The room was cavernous with ethereal blue lights that cast shimmers on the wall akin to reflections on a cave wall from a pool of water.

The began approaching her and the lead night spoke. “Surrender yourself, witch, so that we may cleanse the evil that resides within you.”

A small smirk made it onto her face as she responded, her voice powerful and clear in the loud room. “And what makes me think that I will do that?”

The knight did not respond as they closed the distance between them.

Her smirk kept constant as she continued. “Hundreds have come to try and kill me, what should ten more do to instill fear in me?”

The lead knight spoke again. “We don’t have to shed any of your blood if you surrender yourself now”

She laughed. “Oh, it is not my blood that will be spilled. I am the queen of darkness and I cannot be stopped by some lowly knights.”

With a cry the second knight charged her when a portal opened in front of him and a creature jumped out at him a wolf black as midnight with red eyes that glowed as black smoke eliminated off of its body. Suddenly six more portals opened around them and black figures emerged, they sported black armor and swords smoke emanating from their bodies. There was a red glow from the slits in their helmets as they attacked the knights.

They were taken by surprise with two of them falling to the swords instantly before the others clashed back. They managed to hold their ground for a few seconds then more soldiers kept pouring through the tears as they overwhelmed and dispatched eight of them. The other two having dropped their swords surrendering to the queen. 

She smiled as she motioned for the soldiers to bring them to her, and they did with black swords to their necks.

“Remove their helmets” She pointed to the knights.

The soldiers tore off the two knight’s helmets and brought them to their knees in front of the queen. She smiled as she stood up and approached them. 

“Perhaps I will be merciful and let one of you two be my husband. To join me as the darkness takes over our world.”

The knights glanced at each other when the one on her left burst out “Please have mercy on me! I will do as you ask.”

She laughed a much lighter laugh with a playful air as she approached the knight on her left. 

He looked up at her longingly for the queen was unrivaled in her beauty as she extended a black gloved hand towards him. Her silken fingers made contact with his cheek as she caressed it softly and he leaned into it desperately. Her eyes held an amused expression while the other knight turned his head in disgust.

She smirked. “But where’s the fun in playing easy?” the queen turned her eyes to the other man. “And you brave soldier… What do you desire?” 

Her blue eyes pierced through his helmet and into his head as he was indignant to meet her gaze. 

“I would rather die, than to humiliate myself in such a manner.”

The queen laughed once again yet this laugh was cynical and menacing as her blue eyes hardened. “Oh I can do much worse than humiliation. “You can have this one dark lord” she pointed to the knight on her left. 

Another portal opened in front of the knight in the queens wake as she stood in front of the other man. Tentacles made of shadow, smoke emanated off of them as they grappled the man and he dragged through the portal kicking and screaming before being swallowed up by the darkness and the portal closed behind him.

The other knight’s expression changed from disgust to horror as he watched the queen fear growing in his eyes as the queen extended her hand to his forehead.

~~~

Stories of an evil queen had reached Genji’s ears, of a queen who could use darkness to aid her biddings, of a queen so beautiful she could steal anyone’s heart, a queen who could best even the most prolific of warriors. Many saw this as a threat yet to him it was a challenge one that he was eager to accept. 

He traveled through many villages and towns where the citizens watched his armor and sword in awe as they shimmered with an ethereal power. Yet no one ever held a conversation about the queen with him for they believed to mention her name was to invite death itself. So he scoured the land looking for anything, anyone who could lead him to the witch yet it seemed his luck was running dry. That it until he passed by a pub in the large town of Eichenwald where a man bumbling on about a witch and her demons was kicked out of the building into the streets.

The man picked himself up and turned away from the pub and began walking down the cobblestone street when he heard a voice behind him. 

“This witch you speak of, is she the one they call the queen of darkness?” His voice was laden with a thick accent which held secrets of far away lands yet his expression was indescifrable through his helm.

The man gave him a weary look his eyes heavy with stress and age. “I used to be a great warrior, well respected, I had a life people envied and everything I could ever want! But now I’m just an insane man telling stories no one believes, there is nothing I can offer you.” He once again commenced his journey down the street but a single phrase from this mysterious man clad in armor only seen in dreams made him stop dead in his tracks.

“I believe you.”

The man turned around slowly and his eyes spoke a million words with a glimmer of one emotion, hope.

~~~

They arrived at the gate of her castle before the man stopped. “This is as far as I go, she has already taken my life once, I don’t want to know what she could do now.”

Genji looked at him through his helm. “Very well then, until next time, fellow warrior.”

The man nodded and went back the way they came sparing a few glances over his shoulder seeing the warrior enter the gates before focusing on the path ahead and uttering one final prayer.

Genji took note of the ethereal vibe of the place which despite being breathtaking, did not distract him from his task at hand. He entered the throne room and there sitting on her throne was the queen. The myths had been true, she was the most beautiful woman Genji had ever seen yet he could sense the dark aura around her.

The queen smiled upon seeing him. “Welcome.”

Genji’s expression did not change not that he knew the queen could see his face regardless of his helm.

“I did not come here to exchange pleasantries, but to end your reign, witch.” Genji braced himself as he drew his sword, the blade glowed green and emanated an aura. 

The queen’s expression did not change as he approached her slowly when suddenly a portal opened directly in front of him and a wolf jumped out jaws poised for his neck. The wolf was fast but Genji was faster he dodged the attack and lunged the wolf cutting it in two where it howled in pain before bursting into smoke and disappearing. 

He smirked. “I was hoping for a challenge.” His smirk disappeared when he noticed the queens smirk as if this was all a game to her.

Six portals opened up around him and black soldiers emerged black armor and swords lunging at him through the darkness. He reacted quickly moving so fast he would be nothing but a blur to the naked eye. He parried a slashed back with ease dodging several attacks and turning many soldiers to smoke. He was clearly a much more worthy opponent than any of the knights which had challenged her.

Byt for every opponent he slayed three more took its place as they kept pouring through the tears in space and time. His confidence diminishing as his enemies multiplied. They piled onto him like animals and were beginning to subdue him. The queen could no longer see her adversary in the midst if all her soldiers. 

Genji could feel the soldiers pulling at his limbs and grabbing his armor and knew it was now or never. Channeling all of his energy he focused it into his sword as both it and his armor glowed green in response. He yelled with all his might. “Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!” There was an explosion of green energy that incinerated all of the soldiers around him as he went into a frenzy of slashing and parrying turning into a frightening combination of power and prowess.

Upon seeing his rapid recovery he kept fighting, boosted by confidence and adrenaline. Yet dozens of black tentacles reached out of the portals instead of soldiers and grabbed him. Forcing him to his knees in front of the queen. 

She stood and approached him completely at ease.”That was quite the show you put on, unfortunately I don’t have all day to watch.” 

The tentacles began dragging him towards the mouth of one of the portals slowly as he tried to free himself.

Her voice echoed through the room before he was pulled through. “I’m not done with him yet.” 

The tentacles stopped as he faced her. 

“This one will do quite nicely.” she approached him where he sat forced into position by the tentacles.

“Such a handsome young man, I don’t understand why you hide your face” she commented as she pulled his helm off.

He did not respond only eye her with curiosity and confusion. She caressed the skin on his cheek and took his face into her hands.

“With one kiss our fate will be sealed, you will be mine for eternity and I will be yours for eternity.” After she said those words she leaned in.

Her lips met his and she kissed him deeply, despite not wanting to fall to her charm and beauty he could not help himself and returned the kiss. She paused for a moment only to speak to the darkness. “Leave us in peace for now.” Before returning to kiss her new partner.

 

The tentacles retreated and the portals closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist. His armor fell revealing his thermalight undergarments and his body. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he did so to her as new black armor took place where the old armor had been. Instead of a green accent a blood red glowed the same color that took over his once green iris’. They finally parted and she backed away to admire her king. He looked over his body noticing the change before glancing up at her.

He smiled the same cynical smile she gave to her adversaries. When he met her eyes they were full of love, lust, and excitement. His eyes gave the same expression to her as he got down on one knee. 

“Your majesty, what may I call you?” He spoke while looking at the ground.

She placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head up to meet her gaze. “There is no need to be so formal with me, my love, I am known by a few names throughout our world and the dark land but you may call me mercy...”


End file.
